The Twelfth Dimension Chapter 1
by Rosalie Bane
Summary: This story is based on the Twelve Made up Dimensions. This is literally a mash up on three stories, not plots, but characters and their powers. Why should I spoil this story in the summary? Read to find out!


Welcome to the Twelfth Dimension!

This is a co-op story. (With three people)

Now, I think you should check out the sites listed above before referring back to here, but of course, you can be like me and ignore this comment and just keep on reading anyways-yes that is perfectly fine. However, this site is literally a combination of the three stories on my page.

(NOTE: FOR REDANDWHITESTRINGS, the story that will be used is REASONS FOR SHADES, not the main story advertised on the site.) Not an actual combination of the story plot, no, we have a new story plot, but the same characters will be used. :) Once again, I advise you to check out the three websites listed on my page to refer back to in case you are confused.

Before the story begins, here's the Dimensions introduction and the Character Introduction. If you're too lazy or you don't want to read it, feel free to skip it! :D It's best advised if you read it though, get some background knowledge beforehand.

The Dimensions

This story is centered around the twelve dimensions. You'll see what I'm talking about soon. Unfortunately, it's completely fantasy so it isn't based on the REAL 12 dimensions, just the ones in my twisted head. Here we go, brace yourself! This is a lot of information to take in!

1st Dimension: Dot

According to science, this dimension is a mere dot, but the most important. It is actually something that all of the other dimensions revolve around. You could consider this before primitive. We aren't sure if humans can exist in this dimension, but they're allowed.

2nd Dimension: Line

Still, the idea of this is pretty darn vague. Either it can be described as an infinite line, or flat shapes. It is unsure whether humans can exist in this realm, but they are allowed to be in this realm.

3rd Dimension: Many Lines

Do I really need to say a lot about this? I mean, this is where the story will begin, this is where humans can live, this is where shapes take form, THIS IS WHERE YOU'RE SITTING RIGHT NOW!

4th Dimension: Sense Enabled

This is a place where we think humans might be able to exist in the near future. Here, it is like the third dimension, but cooler, because apparently, we will be able to use more than three percent of the brain here! Humans are given authority to step foot in this realm.

5th Dimension: Heaven

Here is where it starts to get confusing humor me and follow along! ... Actually, you know what Heaven is right? Yes... Moving along... Living souls are not granted access.

6th Dimension: Hell

I am not going to say anything here... for the atheists... and for issues I will not explain... -3- Living souls are not granted access.

7th Dimension: Distance (Jace Armenia)

Here is the dimension of confusion, and vagueness. You think you see, you think you hear- but you don't. It's a barren wasteland that differs for everyone who enters it. For some, it will be miles of water in every direction. For some, it will be sand and the hot sun. Humans are not supposed to be able to enter this realm.

8th Dimension: Sound (Seth Clearwater)

Beautiful melodies, crashing grating metal, peaceful etudes, busy noises of an everyday life- it is all here. Think of it as you will, chaotic or soothing, only someone with extraordinary power can enter this realm, meaning humans aren't allowed here. This dimension controls sound in any part of any existence.

9th Dimension: Nirvana (Kimberly Kagamine)

From here, it begins to become dangerous. Nirvana is an illusion, but not here. In this dimension, the flow will seize and keep you trapped here forever. Happiness envelops you and beckons you in. This dimension will show everything you want to see and dispel things you don't. Anything that winds up here will waste away, so humans can't enter this dimension. This realm shows the greed, want, and happiness of a human.

10th Dimension: Time (Rosalie Bane)

This is not something to mess with folks; it's how it all began. Time drips from here and expands outward in all sorts of directions. One false step and you'll shrivel away in a matter of seconds in this realm. It is very dangerous, no humans are granted access.

11th Dimension: Space (Kaito Kenai)

Not quite outer space, but more like a black hole. It becomes very difficult to retain your consciousness and human form from simply staying in this dimension. If you step in here, the changes of coming back are slim to nothing. This is not anything to mess with either. Space people, space. Without it, you wouldn't exist.

12th Dimension: Truth (Mimi Kaminoro)

Ah, it's finally revealed. Yes, truth is the last dimension. To be honest, we as humans don't like the truth. We hide from it, cower in fear, never want to hear it. Everything is in this realm, from little things to large things. It is hard to explain, so read the story and you'll experience the horror firsthand!

Character Introduction

Name: Mimi Kaminoro

Age: 15

Birthday: June 6th

Height: 5'4

Weight: 116

Hair color: Black with streaks of topaz

Eye color: Golden

Element: Fire

Sign: Taurus

Dimension: Truth, 12th

Background: Mimi is the spawn of the Devil. Knowing this, she feels like she doesn't have a purpose and needs to prove herself. For her, the only way to do this is by being what everyone thinks she is; after all, it won't change, so why not just prove a few suckers right? Unlike other girls, Mimi doesn't like relying on others, and shines a tough outer figure. On the inside though, she's very kind, and won't let anyone be hurt for her sake; that's why she acts like the way she does. She doesn't like dragging people into her pain if she can help it. In addition to that, Mimi will never lie unless it is for the good of others- and it never works out that way anyway- and it symbolizes the way she would rather take the painful truth head on than believe a sweet lie; Mimi's character is symbolic to Truth, because of the way she firmly believes that only candy is permitted to be sugar-coated, and PS: Mimi doesn't eat candy. Her firey temper is where her natural element comes into play: fire. In the group, Mimi likes to think that she's the leader, but in truth, she's anything but; in fact, she's the one who pushes them from behind, always staying in the back for her friends that she loves so much.

Name: Rosalie Bane

Age: 15

Birthday: September 15

Height: 5'5

Weight: 115

Hair color: Auburn

Eye color: Amber

Element: Earth

Sign: Virgo

Dimension: Time, 10th

Background: Rosalie is the analytical thinker, the inquirer, the one who always knows. It isn't an ability, more like a super sense. She's a shape shifter, which was a gift from the Gods. She wields a sacred blade that was crafted by the Goddess Hylia, called the Master Sword. Also known as 'The Blade of Evil's Bane'. Since looks can be deceiving, she makes herself look powerless, which is one of her favorite tactics to trick her opponents. You can never tell what she's capable of. She is drawn irresistibly to helping others and can dig in and work hard under any circumstances. Rosalie tends to have a funny, light-hearted mood, usually helping the group see the lighter side to things. A peculiar thing about Rosalie doesn't really remember much of her past life. Strangely, it doesn't seem to bother her very much; instead she enjoys focusing on the now and the later, and isn't seen clinging to the past like the other characters seem to have a habit of. Rosalie's ability to make firm, unwavering decisions, and be sure of herself, in choices or in unnerving battle gives her the comparison to the solid, packed Earth, her element. Rosalie falls in reveries and to predict about the future, giving her the symbolism of Future.

Name: Kimberly Kagamine

Age: 15

Birthday: September 29

Height: 5'2

Weight: 109

Hair color: Blue

Eye color: Blue

Element: Light

Sign: Libra

Dimension: Nirvana, 9th

Background: Kimberly is most commonly referred to as Kimi, and she is the sunshine of the group that keeps them going. If Kimberly isn't okay, no one is. Kimberly's character is defined as calm and collected in a happy kind of way. Her cast of mind is artistic rather than intellectual, though she is usually to moderate and well balanced to be avant garde in any artistic endeavor. She is sensitive to the needs of others and can understand the emotional needs of her companions and meeting them with her own innate optimism. Her and Rosalie become great friends throughout the course of their journey, and is also very good with talking to Mimi; something that is impossible for anyone else, apparently. This is because her element is light, and most of the time, though she has little bits and pieces bothering her, she doesn't show it, fearing that her friends will worry about her. Because she gives the appearance of always being content, Kimberly is symbolic to happiness.

Name: Jace Armenia

Age: 16

Birthday: November 23

Height: 5'5

Weight: 126

Hair Color: Dirty blonde

Eye color: Grey

Element: Ice

Sign: Sagittarius

Dimension: Stillness, 7th

Background: Jace has a cold outlook on things, nine times out of ten. If anything, you'd describe him as merciless. Mimi says it is because of the loneliness he feels, but Jace doesn't think so. He's had a rough past, and doesn't like to talk about it. He's calm and composed on the outside, and is also on the inside, but calm isn't really the word for it. He's basically tenaciously ambitious and continues to be so even when his hopes are dashed. It's more like stotic and unfeeling. His strongly idealistic natures can can suffer many disappointments without being affected. Jace doesn't like to consider himself really sympathetic; he prefers the blunt truth, whether it stings or not. His way of acting and thinking gives him the symbolism to ice, which is cold inside and out.

Name: Seth Clearwater

Age: 15

Birthday: October 24

Height: 5'7

Weight: 127

Hair color: Blue with lighter shades of blue at the tips

Eye color: Azure

Element: Lightning

Sign: Scorpio

Dimension: Sound, 8th

Background: Seth's not your average werewolf, he's a lethal werewolf that has a consciousness unlike the crazy werewolves who just kill for bloodlust. Seth can also control when to shift into a resilient werewolf at will, and only when it's full moon is when he must change. He's quite resistant to pain, and has high regenerative properties which makes him nearly unstoppable especially when he swells with emotions relating to anger. He's like a volcano not far under the surface of a calm sea, he might burst into eruption any moment. And no silver bullets don't kill him, they work as normal bullets, those are just myths. Wounds heal quickly. Minor wounds, such as those by most guns, will seal and fully recover in several seconds. Even major wounds will regenerate in a matter of minutes. He sometimes possesses penetrating eyes which makes his companions feel naked or defenseless before him. In shocking comparison to his laid back, go-with-the-flow kind of atmosphere, the element he gives off is Lightning. This, strangely enough, represents his power and resolve, and also his distaste for many things. But he's not too quick to judge. Another thing though, is how deeply he cares for his fellow friends, and will go to crazy lengths to protect them. It seems our hero is a contradiction all in himself. He is symbolic of frequency, because it seems like he has his highs and lows, and happys and sads, just as a frequency wave will have its crests and troughs.

Name: Kaito Kenai

Age: 15

Birthday: March 25

Height: 5'5

Weight: 125

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: Emerald

Element: Darkness

Sign: Aries

Dimension: Space, 11th

Background: Kaito here is a mysterious guy. No one but Kimi knows very much about him. He has his dark side that people are slightly afraid to touch. He's a keep-to-myself kind of person, not very social, but one thing is for sure; he's very powerful when it comes to fighting, especially when it is to protect something precious to him. He may be unwilling to obey or submit to directions for which he sees no reason, or with which he disagrees. His immense energy makes him aggressive and restless, argumentative occasionally, headstrong, quick tempered, easily offended, and capable of holding grudges if he feels himself affronted. His outward kind of demeanor seems to be hollow, and lonely, though he likes to show it as toughness. Mimi often says that he reminds him of herself, though she wasn't quite as bad as him. His closed off way of acting gives him the illusion of a void, of darkness, which is his element. His exact opposite, who bears light, is the only person he really talks to, which is ironic, because darkness is described as the absence of light.

Chapter 1

Rosalie's POV

"God, I really need to get a bigger backpack..." I muttered to myself, adding more to a mental list I tell myself I will do, but never get around to doing. Hoisting it up onto my back, I wince as I feel the weight of it.

'No wonder I never grow, this could pass for a 50-pound freaking weight!' I thought to myself.

"Bye Mrs. Jones!" I called out as I prepared to leave her classroom.

"Oh, goodbye Rosalie." She smiled at me, twitching her cat ears as a sign of acknowledgement. "Make sure you study for that test next week dear."

"Yes ma'am." I nodded and just like that, I was on my way out.

The birds, I can hear them chirping on a calm day like this. I'm jealous of them- they know just what they are, and what they're here to do.

I don't know who I am, and I don't know why I'm here. One day I woke up and some girl who claimed to be a mage, dragged me into Youkai academy, the school I attend now. I figured out that I was a shape shifter, and I've had my share of adventures.

Seth tells me I have lovely amber colored eyes and auburn hair. Quite frankly, I think outer figures are useless, but they seem to mean a lot to everyone else.

I like to consider myself kind and respectful and mindful of others.

But there is a strange aura in the air today. I don't know why. But the butterflies in my stomach won't calm down.

I opened the door and prepared to step outside when a girl running at something that rivaled the speed of light zoomed by not three inches away from my face.

I bit my tongue to keep from yelling out a string of ugly words, seeing how I've lost my balance and fell on my butt.

Thank you heavy-freaking-backpack.

"Oh are you okay?" Mrs. Jones asked me.

But I wasn't paying attention to her. I was looking at the girl. I swore, as she ran past me, her eyes connected with mine, in one split half-a-nanosecond.

What was wrong with her eyes? They were a golden color. I had never met anyone with golden eyes.

What's more... her hair. It was midnight black but the topaz colored streaks in her hair clash so brightly in contrast that I'm sure must have dyed it.

"Mrs. Jones, does any monster have golden eyes?" I asked her, dazed.

"Hmmm..." She tapped her desk. "I suppose... there is an extremely rare case. When a demon and a human have a half-demon offspring. That in itself is rare enough but the half-demon itself must have undergone a transformation, which I won't get into depth with." Mrs. Jones smiled. "Yes, I think that's it. But it's information that is relatively kept secret." She blinked. "Why does it interest you Rosalie?"

"That girl... she had... golden eyes." I said, still dazed.

Mrs. Jones stood up quickly. "No, Rosalie there are no half-demons in Youkai Academy. Everything but. It's far too risky to allow them."

"No, I swear she-" I cut myself off. "Oh, I suppose you're right. I'll see you on Monday, Mrs. Jones."

"Yes, quite right Rosalie." She smiled. "Now, run along dear."

I grabbed my heavy backpack and ambled out the door, filtering out any of words Mrs. Jones was telling me.

Those eyes... Where had I seen them before?

I sighed as I exited school grounds.

I looked at the sakura blossom trees, as a pink blossom leaf fell down in my open palms.

"Seth, you might as well come out of your hiding place. I know you're there, you know." I sighed, dropping the delicate blossom leaf as the soft wind carried it away.

"You know, you're the only person that I can't sneak up on." Seth admitted, emerging out of his hiding place. He was a boy with tussled blue hair, a tall figure, and a grin that never seemed to leave his face.

Unlike me, he knew exactly what he was, a Werewolf, but even if he didn't, I'm sure he'd still be able to maintain his character quite well.

"That's because you're not stealthy enough." I pointed out playfully.

"Hey! That's your opinion, you know!" Seth adorably pouted, his lower lip protruding out slightly.

"Then how come I always catch you?" I teased, and Seth's shoulders sagged in admittance of defeat.

The thing is, it wasn't just a random guess that I thought Seth was there, it was a feeling.

It's something I call seismic sense. It's when I can sense vibrations on the ground. It allows for a 360 degree field of ''vision'', outside of normal eye sight. I could also identify people by the way they walk.

We approached to the academy's majestic lake, saw the empty dock, and walked towards it. The lake was a home of a previous monster that used to live here. Even though the owner of the lake was gone, it was said to have miracles happen to special people. "What do you see?" Seth asked.

"Nothing. Just wanted to see the lake. It's been a long time since I've been here." I replied, and effortlessly threw a shiny stone in the lake's water, which caused multiple ripples to form.

It skipped for a lengthy span of time and sank quickly, disappearing into the unknown depths of the lake. It seemed like a black void, the sun bouncing off its unclear surface. A cool breeze flew by and gently caressed the rings of ripples, causing it to expand and fade away.

"Watch this." Seth grabbed a nearby stone, and flung it forcefully. The stone quickly dropped in to the water, then started jumping across, traveling a further distance than my stone. "Nice." I smiled, and Seth let out a light chuckle in response.

I sensed a tapping on the ground beneath nearby, then I spotted a flash of gold, and then two more.

"Who's there?" I demanded loudly, crouching down in a defensive position. Seth sniffed the air slightly, and then growled. "We have company."

I focus zeroing on the enemy we detected. What I register is crazy. It's someone who is about my height, my age, but they're traveling at a crazy speed their pulse was bouncing all over the place. I wouldn't be exaggerating if I said that they were going at the speed of light.

A figure bursts out of the trees behind us. Seth and I immediately whip around, bracing for a fight. Here at Youkai Academy, school for monsters, you're always ready for combat. It you're not, you're screwed. It's truly survival of the fittest in its most brutal form. Landing on the ground gracefully, she darts toward me in a nimble manner.

Surprisingly, Seth is just as quick when he comes to stand between me and our opponent. I can tell that this person is a girl now, her pulse is light and graceful. A fast one at that, considering her quick speed. Seth ripped a guttural snarl as he inspected the girl.

Everything comes to a stand still.

"You're a big guy huh?" She says. Her voice is totally at ease, strangely enough, almost as if she isn't scared at all, which is really weird. If she attends this academy, she should be shaking at the sigh of Seth. In terms of combat, he's a prominent star student at Youkai.

The three time winner of Youkai Academy's notorious annual BTD tournaments, literally named Battle to The Death tournaments. He rigorously injured all three rookies he went up against. A few days later, two died because of the aftermath, and one could never walk again. Seth got off with an arm snapped in two and a sprained ankle in total. The good thing is, Seth can heal really quickly, no joke, so he got over those injuries which is calls 'minor injuries'.

Who does this girl think she is?

"I'm not looking for a fight." She smirks, putting both hands in the classic surrender pose.

Suddenly she vanished in thin air.

Whoa, what the (swear word of your choice). . .?

Then she appears not two inches away from my face. No, wait, she didn't disappear. She was actually moving so fast my eyes couldn't track it. But my senses could; I felt the pulses of her moving on the ground.

For the first time since the encounter, I got a better look at her features.

She's the girl that almost slammed the door right on my face when I was in Mrs. Jones's classroom!

"Y-You-" I stutter, simply at a loss of words.

"Shocking, I know." She says, her voice practically dripping with sarcasm. She grabs my wrist and begins to say in an urgent tone of voice, "I need to talk to you. Hurry and come with me."

"Just who are you?" I hear Seth's voice heavy with suspicion. Honestly, I don't blame him.

The girl scans him for a second. "Lightning."

I could tell she had completely ignored Seth's question. Instead, I feel certain that she labeled him as Lightning.

"Welcome to my twisted world."

He's confused, I could tell by the look in his blue eyes.

"Pick her up," She instructs at Seth, motioning to me, "And follow me, try to keep up. If you can't," The girl is looking dead at me with her crazy golden eyes, the sun bouncing off of the topaz highlights in her onyx black hair. "She'll die."

With those comforting words, she dashed off further into the forest.

Mimi's POV

I'm not sure what they think of me. All I know is, the six need to assemble, and fast, or SHE'LL beat me to it. And then it will be very bad.

There's something you need to know about me. I'm a half-demon. No, sadly I don't go to Youkai Academy, but I'm way stronger than any of those fools there. Fairies, angels, vampires, goblins, sorcerers their power is nothing compared to mine.

Why?

Because my dad is Lucifer, the Devil himself. What greater power is there?

On top of that, I have a stronger resolve than any of them. What is my resolve?

I carry it around with me everyday.

It is my past, my pain.

I hate people that think that they have it bad.

They need to come take a look at my screwed up childhood.

But enough with the sentimentality. It makes me feel sick. I'm not touchy feeling like you humans. I'm a monster, a demon, and anything but weak.

I look behind me to find the blue eyed boy and Rosalie Bane close behind. Inwardly, I am satisfied. I don't have to deal with some weak losers this time.

After flash-stepping through the forest for some time, I screech to a halt in the middle of a large clearing. I look at the azure eyed boy. He looks around, surveying his surroundings and exhales slightly in relief. So he finds comfort in the forest.

[Dimitri would've told me to remember that]

"Would you mind telling me who you are?" This time, the boy looks straight at me, his manner more composed and clam. He had obviously reached the conclusion that if I wanted to hurt them, I would have already done that. I take a liking towards him. Maybe it is because of the memories of my friends (Particularly Dimitri) arise when I see him. I'm feeling good so I decide to tell him my name.

"I'm Mimi Kaminoro, representative of Fire." I say simply. "Who're you?" He seems to confused, which I don't understand why.

I still don't know his name, even if I know that his element is Lightning. "Why do you look so utterly lost?" I ask him, frowning slightly. There really is no reason to be confused.

"I thought you knew who I was already, seeing how you told me to carry Rose here." He shakes his head, (As if that will help him understand anything better) and extends a fist to me. "I'm Seth Clearwater. This is Rosalie Bane."

I tap my knuckles against his in a fist bump and watch silently as Rosalie and Seth wait. "How much do you two know?" I ask suddenly. I then realize they are waiting for me to explain, when I thought they were already aware of why I brought them here in the first place.

"I. Am. Lost." Rosalie says bluntly.

I sigh heavily. My job has been cut out for me, I guess. "Why don't we sit down?" I suggested, "This will take a very long time, and you're bound to have questions..."

Third Person POV

The three figures crossed their legs as they sat down on the soft grass.

"Here we go." The black haired girl started. "The first thing you need to know if this. I need to assemble six of us, each harboring the following elements: Earth, Lightning, Fire, Ice, Light, and Darkness."

Mimi looked at the two to make sure they were following. "Lightning, Earth, Fire, and Ice have already met. You're Lightning." Mimi said, motioning to Seth. "And you're Earth." Mimi said, gesturing to Rosalie.

"Wait, how am I Lightning?" Seth asked.

Mimi glanced at him. "You're speedy, and quick to be able to keep up with my flash step, especially for a Werewolf. You're quick to come to conclusions and you snap from one place to another in less than a heartbeat."

However twisted it was, Rosalie smiled at Seth. She could tell Mimi was someone who didn't just hand out praises often. Seth had landed a good impression on Mimi. She was also thinking about how the element Earth would fit in with her, it was too hard to determine by her facial expression whether she knew how or not.

But moreover, Seth was shocked. How did Mimi know he was a Werewolf? It was probably just a freak guess he thought. Maybe she saw him on the Youkai News, after all he was well known in that Academy.

Heeding no attention, Mimi continued on. "Like I said, I'm Fire. My partner, Jace, is Ice."

"Then who are the other two?" Rosalie inquired, "Darkness and Light?"

"Jace is out to find them both." Mimi said, easily brushing off the question. "Aside from that-"

"Wait." Seth said again cutting her off. "Who were we running from back there?"

"You're sharp." Mimi nodded in appraisal. "I like that. Our opponent is the odd one out of the elements. She doesn't have an opposite like we do. Her name, is Gemini."

"Gemini." Rosalie said, testing how it tasted on her tongue. "Pretty name."

"Pretty, but wicked on the inside. Don't underestimate her." Mimi said simply. "Her element is wind, and she doesn't exactly fight fair."

"How do you know her?" Rosalie asked, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"That," Mimi looked away. "is a another matter that can be discussed at another time."

Kimberly's POV

"I don't think this is safe you know." I muttered, just enough so that he could hear.

"I've checked this place before we moved." My partner growled, leaving another silent moment. You can never bring up the same argument; it's one of the things he dislikes.

I sighed and trekked along the thick woods, my trusty quiver tapping lightly against my back. The arrows were securely inside the leather quiver, and my bow in my hand, 45 inches.

The plaid skirt that I was wearing blew in the wind, and my abnormal blue hair blew as well.

After a while, we found a small cave. Behind the cave, we found many lights from buildings, and they were clustered together. I set down my quiver and bow, while my partner set down the bags that held some of our belongings- toothbrushes, a water bottle, and just a few pairs of clothes until we have to either buy or steal some more.

"I'll go hunting." I replied, picking up my bow and quiver again.

I walked down deeper in, my footsteps barely making any sound. Though it was sorta dark, I could see clearly; and I knew that because I've seen others even stumble on the smallest of things, even with the aid of light.

And why do you ask, are two teenagers walking in the forest, alone?

My parents died of unknown reasons. I came home from school, and found my house empty. Then one person helped me get through it all. The one person who I can't live without.

Kaito.

His past was very grave; one that even hurts for me to tell. We ran away together, or else the child care people would take us away.

And that's how it was. Just us two, living from place to place. We have done things that were unthinkable- hitchhiking, stealing, and even traveled around continents. But even though we did steal, we would never get caught, even in the wildest situations. We were always on the move, whether it was a crowded city or a rural village. That's where I learned archery, and helped the villages hunt.

I glanced around the area and heard some a rustling sound. Soon, I saw a wild boar. Woah. Who thought the hunting would be so rich here? I was lucky if I found any squirrels, much less than a boar.

I silently took an arrow from my quiver, and stretched the bow. I felt the string on the bow tighten. I pressed it to my lips, feeling the tension of the string. Aiming it at the boar, I shot the arrow its snout.

The boar squealed and ran in circles for a while, I shot another arrow towards its face, and then it fell, dead. Easiest catch ever made. Just too easy.

I came up and examined the boar. Bulls eye. I had shot an arrow right in the eye, and one in the snout.

Even though it looked heavy, I hoisted it up my shoulders. I could just hear my stomach growling; I hadn't eaten anything since breakfast, which consisted of wild berries and some stale bread that we stole a few days ago.

Looking around, I had soon noticed that I had gone deeper in to the forest than I thought, not even noticing the change in the landscape as the trees thinned out slightly.

I approached a small stream, and made a mental note to myself: source of water. Fill up the water bottle.

I began to retrace my steps back to the cave, when I felt my leg snag on something...

Instantly, I was pulled upward, and I instinctively dropped my boar and bow, leaving me with only my quiver. I was trapped, in a net. It was made of some kind of wire. It won't cut, so there's no way I could cut my way out of here. Should I wait for Kaito to just come along? Nope, I wasn't the type to sit around waiting like a bump on a log.

"Argh!" I grunted, while trying to grab my arrows. I grabbed arrow tip and tried anyway, but when my finger just brushed against the wire, it made a small cut.

I'd give the idiot who made the trap this much; he was good at it.

I knew Kaito would be coming by now. Despite our young age, he and I shared a connection that not many people have. He can tell when I'm distressed. He's just been like that. Of course, I can tell when something is bothering him too.

I smiled to myself, in spite of my current predicament. We-

"Well well, looks like it was a success."

I froze. Oh no, if someone finds me like this... I'll be a sitting duck.

"Kimberly Kagamine, I presume?"

Okay, now that's just creepy. How does this creep now my name? Kaito and I have always taken caution to make sure our names aren't released and we've always been on the move, deliberately keeping a low profile.

A boy, perhaps about Kaito's age, steps out from behind a tree. It startles me, because I hadn't been expecting him to be so near to me. The glint in his eyes isn't good, but... it reminds me of the way Kaito looks sometimes. And because of that, I can't bring myself to hate this boy with blonde hair and smoky grey eyes.

"Who are you?" I do my best to not sound scared. Being frightened would do me a fat lot of good, yeah right. No, I need to stay calm until Kaito got here.

"You can call me Jace." He twirled what looked to be a kunai knife around his finger. "Are you familiar with the name Mimi Kaminoro?"

I sighed, and squinted, pretending to think. "Doesn't ring a bell. Should I?" I asked, scoffing slightly.

He shrugged. "No; honestly, I could care less. I just wish she'd contact you guys before instructing me to go trap a comrade in a wire net." He chuckled slightly. "But ah well. It isn't me up there."

"About that," I rolled my eyes. "How about letting me down now?" I decide to ignore that last part about comrades. Apparently, this fool traps other people he considers his friends in wire nets. It's just a coincidence that I'm in a wire net right now- nothing more.

"Sorry little girl. Your partner is almost here. I need to keep you here so I can talk to this Kaito Kenai."

I freeze again. Oh crap, this is bad. If this person WANTS to meet Kaito, he's either powerful or insane. I have a feeling it's a mixture of the two.

"Heh." He laughs humorlessly. "Why the look?" He twirls the kunai knife one more time and throws it at me. I flinch, and curse at him on the inside, bracing for the pain to the knife to cut my body- after all, being caught in a wire net and all, you can't exactly dodge- but I see a shadow in the corner of my eye, and I know that it is Kaito here for me.

He jumps out of the shadow of a nearby tree and jumps up to catch the kunai knife inches away from me. Of course, being the show off that he is, he lands neatly on the branch that the net I'm in is tied to.

"For the love of GOD, troublesome," Kaito says, exasperated. "Why don't you save ME one day for a change?" He reaches down and smoothly cuts through the wire in one swoop of the kunai.

The net falls and I hit the forest floor with a thump. I glare at Kaito. "You couldn't have been a bit nicer?"

"Hm." He sighed. Then his focus is all on the boy. Jace. "You." Kaito says, setting his backpack down, that's always a very, very bad sign. It means he's getting ready for a fight, and Kaito isn't the kind of person who prepares for fights. He's strong enough to wipe out his opponents, one hit KO 9 out of 10 times we stumble across someone who we have to battle. If Kaito sets his backpack down, it means he can tell his opponent is very powerful. "What did you do to Kimi?"

"What?" Jace sneers slyly. "Worried about your precious girlfriend? You mad? Bring it on!"

"We're just friends." Kaito replies coldly.

"Come on, Kaito Kenai." Jace laughs, more of chuckles. "I'll let you make the first move. What are you waiting for?"

Jace took a step closer. "Go ahead I dare you."

The two males begin to circle each other. Seeing the battle scene, I hurriedly grab my bow and string an arrow along it. Then I go and hide behind a tree for a surprise attack. It's time to rock.

Kaito suddenly jumps back a few feet and sends three shuriken whirling towards Jace. Strangely enough, Jace dodges two of them and actually catches one with his left hand.

I don't miss a heartbeat, springing out from behind the tree and shooting off my arrow. When done right, my arrows will fly at 110 miles an hour- good luck tracking that. I felt the string snap back and I smiled as I felt a good shot leave my hands.

That's why I was so astounded when Jace's hand shot out and literally. Caught. My. Arrow.

I gripped my bow in frustration. But I had a feeling that it would happen, for some reason.

Jace quickly snapped it in two and let it fall to the ground. Meanwhile, he didn't even bat an eyelash. "Nice try, Kimberly Kagamine, But I suggest you stay out of this fight. You're in over your head here."

Kaito narrows his eyes and I see his left foot pivot in that one stance. "It ends. Now." He growled.

My eyes widen. Oh no.

Ha, I'm running.

Kaito is an experienced fighter. Moreover, hand to hand combat fighter.

He's figured out many ways to strengthen his kicks and that move right there... You'd better run like hell when you see it because it will send the enemy FLYING.

I'm not risking sitting around and getting a tree toppled on me, because if Jace goes flying, he'll cut through at least six. That's the power of that kick.

But there hasn't been a huge BOOM sound yet, so now I'm curious.

I turn back and start running back, wanting to see what happened.

No way Jace blocked that move, it isn't possible.

Forest dirt and dust is in the air when I reach the scene, making it hard to see anything.

Maybe I just missed the sound, and Kaito had already pulled the kick move on Jace.

But when the smoke cleared, I saw three figures, not two.

My jaw dropped in astonishment.

No, it wasn't Jace that blocked Kaito's kick, it was a GIRL.

She has a teeny smirk on her face, and her knees are slightly bent, seeing how she used both of her forearms to fend off his attack.

The forest floor around her has been indented, quite largely. It's amazing that she held.

This girl with captivating golden eyes and midnight black hair with highlighted streaks of topaz.

I strain my ears to hear her say- "Sorry Kaito Kenai. Not quite enough power behind that kick."

If you asked me, I'd bet my money that this girl was Mimi Kaminoro.

TO BE CONTINUED

So that's the first chapter! We wrote a few more chapters, and they're still coming! If you liked this chapter, you should definitely check out the site in the story description, or on my page!

Leave a review while you're at it too! We need this to help improve our story.

Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
